Canada
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: Le Canada c'est l'enfer ! Voila ce que pensais Stéphanie McMahon mais ce qu'elle ne savaitt pas c'était qu'un Canadien allait la faire changer d'avis. je précise, je n'ai rien contre les canadiens, bien au contraire
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous ! Enfin je poste cette Steph/Chris que mes deux plus fidèles lectrices, Chisato-Chan et Justwrestler attendant avec impatience.**

**C'est (une fois de plus lol) une Stéphanie McMahon/Chris Jericho. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire. Il n'y a que ça qui me vient en ce moment. Mais je vais essayer de refaire un peu de SLASH.**

**Enfin bref, voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Rating: M (mais c'est pour plus tard)**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient. sinon croyez moi que Chris et Stéphanie seraient mariés et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Ils seraient le couple le plus manipulateur de la WWE, ça serait génial. Enfin, bref ce ne sont que des rêves.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 1: Le Voyage

_Nous ne choisissons point. Notre destin choisit._

_Et la sagesse est de nous montrer digne de son choix, quel qu'il soit._

_Romain Rolland_

Partir en vacances avec la WWE n'était jamais de tout repos. Tous les ans, Vincent Kennedy McMahon trouvait des destinations plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Cela était loin de plaire à tout le monde, et surtout cela déplaisait en particulier à la fille du président de la WWE, Stéphanie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents l'obligeait toujours à venir alors que Shane pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste. Surtout que cette année son père avait fait fait fort ! Stéphanie s'attendait à une île paradisiaque, au désert Africain, enfin bref, à un endroit chaud. Mais là... elle ne pouvait pas croire que son propre père lui faisait ça. Il savait très bien qu'elle détestait le froid ! Le Canada... le Canada... elle avait faillit s'évanouir quand il lui avait annoncé. De plus, elle trouvait les Canadiens horripilants. Chris Jericho faisait de sa vie un enfer, Edge n'était qu'un gamin puéril et totalement irresponsable et Christian sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Quant aux filles de vraies pimbêches. Stéphanie se demandait comment Maryse, Natalya et Trish Stratus pouvaient avoir autant de succès avec les garçons. Ils étaient aveugles ou quoi ? Ces filles là étaient de véritables poupées Barbie. Un enfer, ces deux semaines allaient être un enfer. Vous vous rendez compte ? La neige, le froid et les Canadiens réunis ?

Stéphanie McMahon fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son ex-mari et son petit-ami qui s'agitaient sur les sièges devant elle.

- Shawn, Hunter, calmez-vous un peu.

- Oui chef ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Paul Levesque, alias Triple H, et Stéphanie n'étaient pas en mauvais termes malgré leur divorce un an et demi auparavant. A l'époque, Stéphanie avait eu une brève aventure avec le comptable de sa mère. C'était un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour les hommes plus vieux qu'elle. Il était athlétique, bronzé, de beaux cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux magnifique d'un bleu profond. Il s'appelait Keith, Keith Oward. Un jour, Paul les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir, mais bizarrement, il ne s'était pas mis en colère.

_Flash Back:_

_Keith et Stéphanie stoppèrent leurs « activités » quand Paul se planta devant eux. Keith essaya de se faire tout petit mais l'Assassin Cérébral ne lui adressa même pas un regard. D'une voix ni en colère, ni menaçante, il s'adressa à sa femme:_

_ - Stéphanie, j'aimerais qu'on parle et... en privé._

_La Billion Dollar Princess le suivit sans broncher. Hunter ne put retenir un sourire en remarquant la nervosité de sa femme. Il se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Stéphanie et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils se firent face et la cadette des McMahon prit la parole la première._

_ - Merci de ne pas t'être énervé devant lui, vas-y maintenant tu peux me crier dessus._

_Paul s'assit sur le canapé de cuir et regarda sa femme avec des yeux tristes._

_ - Non, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je veux juste qu'on parle, moi aussi je des choses à te dire._

_Elle lui obéit et il lui prit la main._

_ - Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais moi aussi j'ai une relation avec quelqu'un. C'est assez récent mais je suis heureux. Sois sincère avec moi et dis moi si tu es heureuse avec lui ?_

_Trop étonnée par la tournure des évènements, elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un signe affirmatif._

_ - C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis heureux pour toi car je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en t'annonçant mon adultère. J'ai encore autre chose à te dire. Je te demande juste de me promettre que ça ne changera pas le regard que tu as sur moi._

_ - Vas-y, dis-moi._

_ - La personne avec qui j'entretiens cette relation, c'est un homme. Et c'est...Shawn._

_ - Shawn Michaels ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule._

_ - Oui._

_ - Eh ben ça alors ! Si c'est comme ça que vous êtes heureux, je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça. Dis, est-ce que tu veux...euh...divorcer ?_

_ - Seulement si tu es d'accord._

_ - Je le suis. Alors on règlera ça dans la semaine ?_

_ - D'accord._

Un mois plus tard, Keith était muté en France, et lui et Stéphanie perdirent totalement contact. Paul et Shawn l'aidèrent à traverser cette épreuve et ils devinrent tous les trois de très bon amis.

- Je vous jure que si vous continuez à faire des trucs pas clairs, je vous largue dehors, grogna la fille du chairman.

Ils se contentèrent de pouffer.

- Hey Steph, l'appela quelqu'un debout au beau milieu de l'allée de sièges.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui s'adressait à elle. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle, c'était Chris Jericho.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Adam et Jay sont en train de se peloter et tu comprends, je me suis sentis en trop d'un coup.

- Tu es toujours de trop Chris.

- C'est trop aimable de ta part Steph. Bref, vu que la seule place libre restante est celle qui se trouve à côté de toi, je me demandais si ça te dérangeais que je m'installe à tes côtés ?

- Oui, ça me dérange beaucoup.

- Tant mieux, merci Stephy.

Sur ce, il s'installa.

- Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et mit les écouteurs de son Ipod dans ses oreilles. La princesse McMahon lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Après tout, du moment qu'il était silencieux, ça pouvait bien se passer.

* * *

**Alors une petite review pour m'encourager ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Bienvenue au Canada

_C'est plein de disputes, un bonheur._

_Jean Anouilh_

Stéphanie grogna. Il leur restait encore trois heures de vol et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à dormir. Pourtant Chris était silencieux, d'ailleurs il dormait. Mais sa présence la dérangeait. Elle n'était pas à l'aise. Si elle s'endormait alors qu'il était là, elle aurait l'impression d'avoir baissé toutes ses barrières, d'être vulnérable. Et elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais être vulnérable devant Chris Jericho.

Shane, qui avait décidé d'être du voyage, passa dans l'allée, se rendant aux toilettes. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau de sa sœur.

- Je vois que ma chère sœur est en bonne compagnie, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ahahah, tu sais que t'es vraiment marrant Shane ? Et puis je t'en supplie, ne le réveille pas, il est déjà assez pénible comme ça. Il n'y a que quand il dort que je suis tranquille.

En vérité Chris Jericho ne dormait pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et écoutait la conversation qui avait lieu entre les deux enfants McMahon.

- Arrête de te voiler la face Steph, t'as un petit faible pour lui et tout le monde le sait. Depuis que vous vous connaissez, tu ne sors qu'avec des blonds aux yeux bleus et si je compte bien, tu es sortie avec deux Canadiens. Tu fais un transfert Steph, si tu veux on peut en parler, se moqua Shane en prenant son air de psy.

- Je ne fais pas de transfert et mêle toi donc de ce qui te regarde !

- Comme tu voudras sœurette.

Chris Jericho sourit intérieurement, décidément, il adorait Shane. Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Keith qui avait été muté en France. A ce qu'il savait c'était le dernier compagnon que Stéphanie avait eue. Il faudrait qu'il demande des informations à quelqu'un. Il aurait matière à embêter Stéphanie comme ça.

La cadette des McMahon observa Chris quelques instants. C'est vrai que Keith et ses conquêtes précédentes ressemblait beaucoup à son collègue. Mais non, elle ne faisait pas de transfert ! On parlait de Chris Jericho tout de même ! Ils étaient ennemis et se détestaient, non ? Elle maudit son frère pour avoir semé le doute en elle. Elle posa sa tête contre le hublot et contempla les nuages. Y2J décida qu'il était temps de faire savoir qu'il était réveillé.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit Stéphanie sans un regard pour lui.

- Quand le boss est de mauvaise humeur, généralement ça se répercute sur les employés. Alors je m'informe.

- J'en étais sûre, il faut toujours que ça tourne autour de toi ! T'es incapable de te soucier du bien-être des gens !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? S'emporta Jericho.

- Je te connais, tu n'es qu'un égocentrique.

- Moi ? Égocentrique ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de comment je suis en dehors du boulot alors tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter d'égocentrique !

Christopher était blessé dans son amour propre. Comment osait-elle dire ça ? Que savait-elle de lui ? Il était particulièrement énervé par la réaction de sa patronne.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prend la peine de me faire du soucis pour toi ! Tu m'énerves !

Et sur ce, il se leva. Si il restait plus longtemps auprès de Stéphanie, ses mots pourraient dépasser sa pensée. Il savait que quand il s'emportait il pouvait être très méchant. Malgré les tensions qu'il avait avec la fille de Vince, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il retourna s'asseoir à son ancienne place. Heureusement pour lui, Adam et Jay semblaient s'être calmés, ils regardaient en film. Ils le regardèrent, les yeux interrogatifs mais connaissant leur ami, ils ne préférèrent pas poser de questions. Chris remit ses écouteurs, sélectionna sa playlist préférée et tenta de s'endormir et d'oublier l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stéphanie.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, l'avion atterrit sur le tarmac de Prince George, dans l'Ouest Canadien. Quand Christopher Irvine sortit de l'avion, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Le Canada lui avait tellement manqué, il n'y était pas retourné en dehors des shows depuis deux ans. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et contempla les Rocheuses d'un air nostalgique. Quand il était enfant, il avait l'habitude de venir passer ses vacances en Colombie-Britannique. A ce moment précis des dizaines de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ici, il n'avait passé que des bons moments, il espérait que ce voyage se passerait bien. Bien qu'il ait de l'estime pour Stéphanie, il n'allait pas la laisser gâcher ça. Il était chez lui et comptait bien en profiter. Adam et Jay l'appelèrent. Il fila rapidement les rejoindre. Le même sourire était accroché sur chacun de leurs visage.

- C'est bon de revenir chez soi, soupira Christian.

- Tu m'étonnes vieux ! S'exclama Chris.

Adam prit la main de son amant et les trois Canadiens rejoignirent l'intérieur de l'aéroport ou Vince et Linda les attendaient déjà. Stéphanie, accompagnée de son frère et de ses amies, avait observé la scène de loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Chris afficher un sourire sincère. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, car elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée. D'habitude quand ils se disputaient, c'était très souvent sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais là, ça avait quelque peu dégénéré.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, commenta Shane.

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Steph, je te pensais plus mature que ça. Si vous êtes tous les deux trop fiers pour vous excuser, ça va créer un malaise dans le groupe. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui arrive quand il y a des tensions entre membres de la fédérations.

- Je sais, mais je refuse de m'excuser.

- Steph, tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais devoir en parler à papa et que les mesures qu'il prendra risquent de ne pas te plaire.

- Je m'en fiche, va balancer à papa si ça te chante.

Elle planta son frère sur place et rejoignit son groupe d'ami. Une fois que tous les catcheurs furent dans le hall de l'aéroport, Linda fit une annonce.

- Un peu de calme les enfants s'il-vous plaît !

Tous sourirent, Linda McMahon les avait toujours pris pour ses petits-enfants. Quand toute l'assemblée fut calme, elle reprit.

- Je vais vous expliquer comment le reste de la journée va se dérouler. Tout d'abord un bus nous attend devant l'aéroport. Nous sommes à huit kilomètres de Prince George. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, on vous distribuera les clés de vos chambres. Vous aurez une heure pour vous installer, ensuite vous nous rejoindrez dans la salle de réunion de l'hôtel. On vous expliquera comment se passeront les deux semaines. Allez, c'est partit !

* * *

**Voila pour le moment ^^ Chapitre 3 à venir**

**Review ?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre. Si il y a des fans de Trish Stratus, ne m'en voulez pas lol. Cette fois je peux enfin dire que certains persos m'appartiennent. En effet je possède les guides, mais le plus présent est Jack.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews**

**HBKloverHBK**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3: Ennemies

_Les femmes n'ont point de plus grands ennemis_

_que les femmes._

_Charles Pinot Duclos_

Une fois tout le monde à l'hôtel, Vince, Shane, Linda et Stéphanie distribuèrent les cartes magnétiques des chambres. Évidemment, Stéphanie avait celle de Chris. Elle lui tendit, et il la prit sans même la regarder ni dire merci. Il continua sa conversation avec Trish Stratus comme si de rien n'était. Et si il y avait bien une chose que la Billion Dollar Princess détestait, c'était qu'on l'ignore.

- Chris !

Il se tourna vers elle, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

- On t'as jamais appris à dire merci ?

- L'égocentrique qui ne sait pas se soucier du bien-être des gens ne voit pas pourquoi il se donnerait la peine de te dire merci.

A sa plus grande stupeur, Stéphanie vit aux yeux de Chris qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Peut-être que Shane avait raison raison, peut-être qu'elle devait s'excuser.

- Écoute Chris je...

- Oh c'est bon, épargne moi tes grands discours à la McMahon, rends moi service et fiche moi la paix.

A côté de lui, Trish pouffa, ce qui mit littéralement la directrice de l'équipe créative hors d'elle.

- Tu trouves ça marrant Trish ? Tu trouves ça marrant ?

- Oui, très. Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te tiennes tête et personnellement je trouve ça hilarant.

Si la scène s'était passée dans un dessin-animé, Stéphanie aurait eu de la fumée qui serait sortie de ses oreilles à ce moment précis. Alors, sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assemblée, la princesse McMahon envoya une claque magistrale dans la figure de Trish.

- Tu trouves toujours ça marrant, maintenant espèce de pouffiasse ? Lança la fille de Vince.

De toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène, personne n'osa bouger. Trish Stratus qui ne se laissait jamais faire, prépara son poing, qui atterrit... dans les abdominaux de Chris qui s'était interposé. Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec étonnement. Profitant du fait que Jericho était dos à elle, Stéphanie afficha un sourire arrogant à l'attention de la jeune Canadienne. Celle-ci s'offusqua.

- Mais Chris ! Pourquoi tu la défends après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Je te croyais mon meilleur ami ?

- Je le suis. Tu méritais simplement cette claque. Tu sais très bien que je déteste ta manière de pouffer comme une bécasse.

- Je ne pouffe pas comme une bécasse ! Et puis tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Trish Stratus monta dans sa chambre en colère. Stéphanie estima qu'elle devait au moins remercier Chris de l'avoir défendue.

- Merci Chris.

- Va t'en maintenant, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, il me semble.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait du mal, à cause d'elle Chris s'était disputée avec sa meilleure amie. Alors, elle se retira sans broncher. Autour d'elle, tout le monde, ses parents compris, fut étonné de constater qu'elle se laissait parler sur ce ton. Stéphanie leur lança un regard assassin, et tout le monde essaya de reprendre sa conversation là où il l'avait laissé.

Une heure plus tard, les catcheurs s'installèrent sur les chaises de la salle de conférence. Vince et Linda, sur un estrade, prirent chacun un micro. Une fois que tout le monde fut calme, le président allait commencer à parler mais il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. C'était CM Punk, qui, pour ne pas changer, était en retard. Ce que fit rapidement remarquer Linda McMahon.

- Merci de nous gratifier de ta présence Philip.

- Désolé, rougit-il.

- Bon, maintenant que cet incident est passé, je crois qu'on va pouvoir commencer, déclara Vincent Kennedy McMahon.. Demain, vous aurez une journée de libre pour vous reposer. Les quatre jours qui vont suivre seront quatre jours d'expéditions dans les Rocheuses. Vous serez répartis en six équipes de cinq. Chaque équipe aura un guide, que nous a gentiment affrété l'office du tourisme. Les équipes seront toutes largués par hélicoptère à un endroit différent de la montagne. Au bout des quatre jours d'expéditions, on se retrouvera à un point de rendez vous que seuls les guides connaissent. D'ailleurs, je vais leur demander de bien venir se présenter.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et six hommes apparurent et montèrent sur l'estrade. Ils avait tous une cinquantaine d'années et physiquement ils avait le type trappeur à la Davy Croquet. Ils se présentèrent comme étant Jack, Smith, David, Harvey, Kevin, Bradley et Tom.

- Maintenant, continua Vince, je vais vous annoncer les équipes mais je souhaiterais d'abord demander quelque chose aux guides, au risque de paraître étrange mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Lequel de vous est le plus résistant mentalement et le plus patient ?

Tout le monde regarda Vince comme si il était devenu fou. Les guides se concertèrent puis l'un deux s'avança.

- Moi, dit Jack.

- Félicitation, vous héritez de l'équipe numéro quatre !

- Le pauvre, commenta Linda.

- Bon je vous explique, sourit Vince fier de lui. Chris, Stéphanie, Trish, Shawn et Hunter, vous irez avec Jack.

Devant leurs yeux exorbités, Vince ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Désolé mais il faut remettre un peu de cohésion dans le groupe. Chris, Stéphanie et Trish, j'espère que vous ferez un effort. Quant à Paul et Shawn, je vous ai mis avec eux car je pense que ma très chère fille va avoir du mal à s'en remettre donc elle va avoir besoin d'un peu de soutient.

Ladite Stéphanie se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Voila pour ce troisième chapitre. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite, c'est une sorte de chapitre intermédiaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4: Soirée

_Tout vrai regard est un désir_

_Alfred De Musset_

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la salle, Stéphanie monta dans sa chambre, très remontée contre le monde entier. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ouvrit son mini-bar et se servit un verre de whisky. Une vague de bien-être l'envahit quand le liquide ambré coula dans sa gorge, réchauffant chaque cellule de son corps sur son passage. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Elle alluma sa télévision, puis s'allongea sur son lit. Elle zappa quelques instants, et finalement s'arrêta sur Skynews. Le reporter annonça la météo: vague de grand froid sur l'Ouest du Canada et des chutes de neige abondantes.

- Génial, grommela la jeune femme. Je suis maudite.

Elle prit son téléphone et consulta l'heure. Il était pratiquement vingt heures et elle n'était vraiment pas décidé à diner avec les autres au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle décrocha le téléphone posé sur sa table de nuit et commanda son repas au room service. En attendant son diner, elle ouvrit et alluma son ordinateur portable. Elle consulta sa messagerie et répondit à quelques mails. Puis soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, elle devait bien ça a Chris. Elle commença à rédiger un mail à son attention.

_Chris,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Merci pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure._

_Stéphanie._

Bon, c'était court mais elle n'allait pas s'étaler non plus. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle et Chris n'étaient même pas amis. Et puis, elle détestait ses fréquentations. Cette Trish Stratus... mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle cliqua sur le bouton « envoyer » et le mail partit. A cet instant précis, on frappa à sa porte.

- Room service !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle prit le plateau que l'homme lui tendait et retourna sur son lit. Elle remarqua que Chris avait répondu à son message. Elle le lut.

_C'est bien la première fois que la Billion Dollar Princess s'excuse. Je les accepte. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Trish vous êtes aussi fautives l'une que l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce-que je t'ai défendu une fois que je le referai une deuxième. _

_Chris_

Bon, ce n'était pas très chaleureux mais au moins Chris ne lui en voulait pas. Restait Trish. Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux semaines n'allaient pas être faciles. Elle s'attaqua à son repas avec appétit puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle se fit couler un bain chaud qu'elle agrémenta d'une bonne dose de mousse. Puis elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Une fois nue, elle mit un pied dans l'eau chaude. Elle frissonna. Son deuxième pied suivit, puis elle laissa glisser son corps dans cette enveloppe de chaleur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé ce simple petit plaisir. Elle appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait sereine, en paix. Elle appréciait tellement le moment, qu'elle finit par s'assoupir. Elle sursauta un quart d'heure plus tard, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle grogna, sortit de l'eau et enfila un peignoir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un petit sourire illumina son visage. C'était Paul et Shawn, les deux seules personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter ici.

- Hey ma belle, que dirais-tu de sortir en compagnie de la DX ce soir ?

Stéphanie sourit en voyant Shawn faire la grimace.

- Paul, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je crois que Shawn est jaloux. Mais entrez.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hunter se tourna vers son meilleur ami et amant.

- C'est vrai que t'es jaloux ?

- Un petit peu, oui.

Paul Levesque déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Texan.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, je t'aime.

- Je sais, répondit Michaels en souriant. Alors Stéphanie, tu sors avec nous ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas les gars, avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée.

- Et si on promet de ramener la princesse avant minuit ? Tenta Paul qui savait comment s'y prendre avec son ex-femme.

La jeune femme sourit à sa remarque.

- C'est d'accord. Il faut que je m'habille, laissez-moi dix minutes.

- OK, on t'attend dans le hall, l'informa HBK.

Il se retirèrent, laissant son intimité à la fille de Vince McMahon. Elle sortit une énorme pile de vêtement de ses sacs de voyages et les posa sur son lit. Elle étala des hauts plus chics les uns que les autres sur son lit, puis se fut au tour de ses robes.

- J'ai rien à me mettre, gémit-elle.

Son frère aurait été là, il se serait certainement moqué d'elle. Après maintes réflexions, elle opta pour une robe de soirée simple, mais élégante, de couleur noire. Elle fila dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller. Elle s'appliqua du mascara et du crayon noir pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus, se mit du rouge à lèvre, prit son sac à main et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Chris Jericho, qui était assis sur un des canapés de l'entrée avec Matt Hardy et John Morrison, stoppa net sa conversation quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la princesse McMahon descendant gracieusement l'escalier de marbre de l'hôtel de luxe. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et encore, le mot était faible.

- Chris ! Oh Chris ! Se manifesta Matt en lui passant la main devant le visage.

Au vu du manque de réaction de leur ami, Morrison et Hardy suivirent la direction de son regard.

- Tout s'explique, sourit John.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Se réveilla Jericho.

- Elle est belle hein ? L'interrogea Matthew.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Mais bien sûr.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre. L'action deviendra plus intéressante dans le prochain, promis.**

**Une tite review ?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé pour le retard**, **J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux noel.**

**Vous allez voir, ça commence à devenir intéressant  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Temps libre

_Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire_

_en disant tout._

_Guy De Maupassant._

Le lendemain matin, Stéphanie McMahon s'éveilla de bonne heure. Elle bailla, s'étira, se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon de sa suite et respira un instant l'air frais Canadien. Elle frissonna. Pour être frais, l'air l'était vraiment. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire aujourd'hui. Paul et Shawn avaient prévu une journée en amoureux, peut-être son père aurait-il du travail pour elle ? Ou alors elle pourrait aller en ville faire un peu de shopping. Contrairement à la croyance commune, faire du shopping n'était pas son activité favorite, loin de là. Elle détestait faire ses achats et être reconnue à tous les coins de rue et dans chaque magasin. A dire vrai, son plus grand rêve était de pouvoir se balader anonymement, ce qui semblait impossible dans chaque pays qu'elle visitait. Les États-Unis, le Canada, la France, le Royaume-Uni, le Japon, partout c'était pareil. Elle était certaine que même dans le coin le plus reculé de l'Afrique elle aurait la malchance d'être reconnue. En tout cas, elle déciderait de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle mourrait de faim. Elle enfila un jeans noir et un pull rose et descendit. Peu de monde petit-déjeunait à cette heure-ci. Elle se saisit d'un plateau et décida de manger local. Elle prit une montagne de pancakes, qu'elle agrémenta de sirop d'érable. Si il y avait bien une chose que jamais elle ne pourrait reprocher aux Canadiens, c'était le sirop d'érable. C'était vraiment délicieux.

Une fois qu'elle se fut servie, elle mit le tout sur son plateau et se dirigea vers une table. En allant s'asseoir, elle croisa Trish Stratus, qui allait rejoindre Chris à leur table. Visiblement ils s'étaient réconciliés. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent des regards noirs. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, elles seraient toutes les deux dans un sale état maintenant. Christopher Irvine observait leur manège depuis sa place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait ? Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à comprendre les femmes.

Cet incident passé, Stéphanie finit de manger tranquillement et décida d'aller trouver son père. Elle le trouva avec sa mère, profitant de la piscine de l'hôtel, directement chauffée par les sources d'eau chaude.

- Stéphanie ! Ma chérie ! S'exclama Linda.

- Hey M'man, salut P'pa.

- Oh toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Vince.

- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit-elle. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me faire faire ?

- Non ma puce, répondit Linda. Viens donc te détendre un petit peu, quelque chose me dit que tu vas être sur les nerfs ces quatre prochains jours.

Vince ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de sa femme.

- Oui tu as raison maman. Je vais me mettre en maillot de bain et je vous rejoins.

Stéphanie remonta dans chambre, revêtit son bikini, enfila le peignoir de l'hôtel et rejoignit ses parents. Vince était toujours allongé sur son transat alors que Linda était dans l'eau, en train de faire des longueurs de bassin. Stéphanie eut le pressentiment que ce calme n'allait pas durer. Et elle avait raison. Shawn et Hunter semblaient avoir changé leurs plans, puisqu'ils arrivaient vêtus simplement de leurs shorts de bain. Le visage de Stéphanie s'illumina. Enfin la journée allait commencer à être intéressante.

Paul s'approcha d'elle et lui fit la bise, Shawn en fit de même. Puis deux secondes plus tard, la Billion Dollar Princess se retrouva dans les bras de Paul, puis la tête la première dans l'eau. Elle se débattit inutilement dans l'eau, puis refit surface.

- Paul t'es un homme mort ! S'écria-t-elle.

Linda qui savait comment ça finissait à chaque fois que la DX était présente, préféra sortir de la piscine et rejoindre son mari qui observait la scène visiblement amusé.

- Venez là bande d'idiots au lieu de vous marrer comme des baleines !

- Nous ? Des baleines ? Demanda Shawn, joueur.

- T'as bien entendu, le provoqua la jeune femme.

Les deux compères plongèrent et Stéphanie se retrouva sur les épaules de son ex-mari.

- Au secours ! Paul lâche-moi !

- Alors là tu rêves ma petite.

- Hey, je ne suis pas petite ! Shawn bouge ton petit cul et vient m'aider !

- Son petit cul, il m'appartient, protesta Triple H.

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- Bon Paul, et si tu me lâchais maintenant ?

- Non, je n'ai pas envie.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas dans les deux secondes qui suivent, je crie au viol.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

- Je vais me gêner.

Hunter, anticipant le cri, mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Christopher Irvine, qui avait décidé de se détendre pendant que Trish faisait du shopping, arriva à ce moment. Ses poings se serrèrent en voyant la manière dont Triple H tenait son ex-femme, mais il se calma en remarquant que Vince et Linda ne faisaient rien. C'était sûrement un jeu. Il déposa sa serviette de bain sur l'un des sièges et pénétra dans la piscine le plus loin possible de Stéphanie et ses compères. Shawn avait remarqué la présence du Canadien.

- Regardez un peu qui est là, s'exclama-t-il en montrant le blond du doigt.

Chris lui lança un regard menaçant.

- Mais fichez-lui la paix un petit peu ! S'énerva Stéphanie. Vous cherchez tout le temps la bagarre.

- On ne cherche pas la bagarre, se défendit Paul Levesque. Oh mais attends, depuis quand tu défends Jerky toi ?

- Depuis qu'elle est amoureuse, se moqua Shane, qui venait d'arriver, vêtu d'un élégant costume.

Il se pencha et tapota sur la tête de sa sœur.

- Pas vrai sœurette ?

- Je t'interdis de dire des âneries pareilles !

- Tu crèves d'amour pour lui...

- N'importe quoi ! Tu as intérêt à cesser de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ton tissu d'imbécilités.

- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit appui sur le rebord de la piscine, l'attrapa par sa cravate et le tira dans l'eau.

- Stéphanie ! S'écria Shane. Ce costume m'a coûté 3000 dollars !

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu vas le regretter.

Sur ces paroles, Shane nagea pitoyablement vers Chris, sa cravate flottant telle une vieille feuille morte.

- Attends Shane, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Stéphanie.

- Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux. Si pour te prouver que tu es amoureuse de Chris, il faut te mettre devant le fait accompli, alors je vais lui demander son aide.

Une fois devant Jericho, qui se sentit de trop d'un coup, Shane McMahon lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Chris se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air affirmatif. Paul et Shawn étaient sortis de l'eau pour assister à la scène. Quand la Billion Dollar Princess se retrouva d'un coup, dos contre le rebord de la piscine, face à son frère et à l'homme qui semait le doute en elle, elle se sentit bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Le but du jeu est simple. Chris est d'accord pour nous faire un petit numéro de charme. Si tu résistes à ce numéro, je voudrais bien admettre que tu n'éprouves rien pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, cela prouvera que j'ai raison, répondit Shane.

- Je promets que tout ceci restera entre nous, ajouta Christopher, que la nervosité de sa patronne faisait sourire.

- M...Merci Chris.

- Quant tu veux, le prévint Shane.

Tel un prédateur, Christopher Irvine s'approcha de la jeune femme, assez près pour sentir sa respiration contre sa peau, mais pas assez pour la toucher. Jericho posa doucement sa main sur la hanche de Stéphanie. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Du calme Stephy, tu peux me demander d'arrêter à tout moment.

Sa main glissa avec précaution dans le bas du dos de la princesse McMahon. Elle rompit le contact visuel et ferma les yeux. De sa main libre, Chris lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Regarde-moi, princesse, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda et se perdit dans l'étendue bleue de ses yeux. Autour d'eux, tout était calme, personne n'osait faire un bruit. Le Canadien se colla un petit plus à Stéphanie. Leurs cuisses se touchèrent. Un long frémissement parcourut l'épine dorsale de la Billion Dollar Princess. Chris pencha légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser chaud dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme. Stéphanie laissa échapper un gémissement à peine perceptible, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son collègue, pour l'inciter à continuer. Christopher ne se fit pas prier. La peau de Steph sentait si bon, avait un goût si délicieux... Peu à peu, il perdait pied et était en train d'oublier les enjeux réels de cette petite séance de câlins. Personne ne pensa une seconde à les arrêter, pour toutes les personnes présentes, cette scène semblait si juste, tout semblait tellement à sa place... La bouche du Canadien descendit avec lenteur le long de l'épaule de la jeune femme puis remonta sensuellement dans son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau sur son passage. Il laissa un petit suçon là où il était sûr qu'il serait bien visible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il en avait simplement envie. Il remonta tracer un chemin de baisers ardents le long de la mâchoire de Stéphanie, puis, silencieusement, lui demanda l'accès à ses lèvres. Quand elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait continuer, elle se colla littéralement à lui, et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Hum, elles étaient si douces, si tendres, si pulpeuses. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, signalant à Chris qu'elle voulait plus, tellement plus... Sans attendre, la langue du catcheur s'engouffra dans la douce chaleur humide de la bouche de Stéphanie. Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, ce fut une magique. Elles se titillèrent, se caressèrent, essayèrent de trouver un rythme commun, puis dansèrent, valsèrent telles des danseuses de la cour du Roi Soleil. Dans ce pur moment d'euphorie, la jeune femme put sentir l'excitation de Chris contre cuisse. Au moins, il aurait beau essayer de nier cela plus tard, elle savait qu'il aimait cela autant qu'elle. Elle le sentit gémir contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains s'égarèrent sur les fesses magnifiquement galbées de sa patronne. Elle le laissa faire, devenue dépendante de ses attouchements. Ses caresses si sensuelles la rendaient folle. Folle à lier, et elle le savait maintenant, folle d'amour.

Quand tout à coup, leur moment d'exquis bonheur se brisa. Trish Stratus était rentrée de sa séance shopping et était horrifiée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

- Chris !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement.

Aussitôt, Stéphanie fit un bond et s'écarta de Christopher comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de la piscine, enfila son peignoir et remonta dans sa chambre en courant et en bousculant Trish avec force sur son passage.

* * *

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, voici un petit chapitre de transition. Quelque chose me dit que Kiria01 va avoir de plus en plus la haine contre Trish lol.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 6: Prise de conscience

_J'ai perdu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans t'aimer_

_Le Tasse._

Stéphanie s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, en pleurant. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette poupée Barbie gâche toujours tout ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Chris Jericho sortit de la piscine, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers Trish et la secoua violemment.

- Si t'es ma meilleure amie, pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'énerva encore plus devant son manque de réaction. Mettant un point d'honneur à ne jamais taper une femme, il se tourna vers le mur et frappa un grand coup dedans. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, et du sang coula des entailles qui venaient d'apparaître. Il était tellement en colère contre sa soit-disant meilleure amie, que la douleur ne fit pas sentir de suite.

- Va t'en Trish, va t'en avant que ça dégénère ! Et je te jure que si je te vois ennuyer Stéphanie, tu vas le regretter.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retira rapidement. Vince se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chris.

- Viens mon garçon, on va à l'hôpital, tu ne t'es pas raté.

Il regarda sa main, des larmes dans les yeux. Cela n'était pas dut à la douleur, mais au sentiment d'avoir peut-être perdu Stéphanie. Vincent Kennedy McMahon semblait lire dans ses pensées.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je doute sérieusement que ma fille puisse t'en vouloir. Je suis certain qu'elle est très énervée contre Trish à ce moment même.

- Laissez-moi aller la voir avant de partir.

- Non Chris, on ne peut pas laisser ta main comme ça, allez viens.

Finalement, le Canadien céda à son patron et ils allèrent à l'hôpital. Quand il passa la radio, on lui annonça qu'il avait deux métacarpes et trois phalanges de cassées. On lui fit un plâtre et au bout de deux heures, Vince et son employé sortirent de l'hôpital.

- Chris, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu participe à l'expédition avec un plâtre au bras. On part quand même quatre jours.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ça ira. Et puis il est hors de question que je laisse Stéphanie seule avec Trish, ça pourrait finir en carnage.

- Je n'en doute pas. Allez, rentrons à l'hôtel.

Dans le taxi qui les ramenaient à l'hôtel, tout était silencieux. Chris avait la tête posée contre la vitre et réfléchissait. Il pensait à tous les sous-entendus que Shane faisait, à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la piscine, à la façon dont Stéphanie avait fait réagir son corps, à la colère qui s'était emparée de lui quand Trish était intervenue.

- Vince ? L'appela-t-il sans bouger la tête.

- Oui Christopher ?

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

- Vous pensez que j'ai... une chance ?

- Avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Lui demanda le chairman de la WWE.

- Du courage. Le courage de lui dire que je l'aime, que je veux être son prince charmant, de lui dire que si elle me le demandais, je l'emmènerais au Pays des Merveilles.

- Oh que c'est mignon. Si elle t'entendais parler, elle serait tellement heureuse. Tu connais son goût pour les contes de fées.

- Oui, c'est une éternelle petite fille. Mais je sais très bien que rien ne s'arrangera tant que Trish continuera de pourrir la vie de Steph.

- C'est ton amie, Chris. Tu devrais savoir comment la gérer depuis le temps.

- Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça !

- C'est pourtant évident, répondit Vince. Soit Trish est amoureuse de toi et elle n'accepte pas la concurrence, soit en tant qu'amie, elle a beaucoup de mal à te partager. Dans tous les cas, elle est jalouse.

- Ah les femmes..., soupira Jericho. Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqué ?

- C'est le grand mystère de la nature, mon garçon.

- Cette réplique réussit à arracher un semblant de sourire au Canadien.

* * *

**M'en voulez pas trop, il va falloir attendre un petit peu avant de les voir conclure lol**

**une petite review pour m'encourager à poster la suite ? XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolé pour l'attente, voici la suite

* * *

**

Chapitre 7: Départ.

_Il y a dans le cœur d'une femme qui commence à aimer,_

_un immense besoin de souffrir._

_Charles Nodier._

De retour à l'hôtel, Chris et Vince remarquèrent que Linda les attendait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Comment va ta main Christopher ?

- Heu... elle a connu des jours meilleurs.

- Oui, il s'est sacrément amoché, ajouta le président la WWE.

- Heu... Vous savez où est Stéphanie ? Demanda Jericho.

- Avec son frère, à force de pleurer, elle s'est endormie dans sa chambre.

- Ah. D'accord, fut la seule chose que le Canadien trouva à répondre.

- Ne t'en fais Chris, continua Linda. Elle va bien, elle est juste un petit peu perdue et en colère, mais ça passera.

- Si vous le dites.

Dans l'après-midi, Chris monta dans la chambre de Shane et frappa à la porte. Shane McMahon ne le fit pas entrer mais sortit le rejoindre.

- C'est cassé ? Demanda le fils de Vince en indiquant le plâtre de Jericho.

- Hum... oui. Dis, Steph dors toujours ? Demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Non, mais ne te vexe pas, pour l'instant elle ne veut pas te voir, ça lui passera.

Cette phrase brisa le cœur du Canadien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et une s'échappa.

- Tu pleurs ? Demanda le vice-président de la WWE.

- Non, répondit rapidement Jericho en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Chris, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- Non, il faut que j'y aille. Dis lui simplement que pour moi, c'était bien plus qu'un simple numéro de charme.

- Alors là mon petit père, tu rêves ! Cela prouve que j'ai raison, donc tu lui diras toi même. Enfin ! A quoi ça vous sert de vous faire tout ce mal, vous méritez d'être heureux. Et ce bonheur, j'en suis certain, vous le trouverez ensemble.

Chris ne répondit pas, et descendit au bar de l'hôtel. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Pour l'instant il voulait juste oublier. Personne ne revit ni Chris, ni Stéphanie de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures piles, les équipes de l'expédition avaient rendez-vous, avec leurs guides, dans le hall de l'hôtel. Tous les membres des équipes étaient déjà présents, sauf ceux de l'équipe numéro quatre. Ce qui n'étonna personne. Ils arrivèrent au compte-goutte. En premier, arrivèrent Paul Levesque et Shawn Hickenbottom, le regard ensommeillé, leurs sacs de randonnée sur le dos. Ensuite vint Trish Stratus, vêtue comme pour un défilé de mode, ce qui exaspéra les autres filles présentes. Les deux membres manquants ne venaient pas. Alors, Jay Reso et Shane McMahon se portèrent volontaires pour aller les chercher.

Christian frappa à la porte de son ami.

- Chris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tout le monde t'attend en bas !

- J'arrive, grogna-t-il.

Quand Christopher Irvine ouvrit la porte, Jay eut l'impression de faire face à un fantôme. Son ami avait les yeux affreusement rouge et cernés.

- T'as dormi cette nuit ? Demanda Reso avec inquiétude.

- Une heure ou deux.

Voyant que Chris, à cause de son plâtre, avait du mal à enfiler son manteau, Christian l'aida.

- Merci. Je suis le dernier ?

- Non, il manque Stéphanie.

- Steph ? S'affola Y2J. Elle va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais Chris ? Son frère est partit la chercher. Mais pourquoi tu semble t'inquiéter tant que ça pour elle ?

- Pour rien, répondit-il, préférant ne pas mettre son ami au courant tout de suite, même si beaucoup de gens le savaient déjà.

A l'étage au dessous, Shane McMahon frappait à la porte de sa sœur.

- Steph ? Steph t'es là ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Shane ouvrit la porte. Il trouva sa sœur, prête, dos à lui, appuyée sur sa fenêtre, le regard perdu sur l'étendue de neige en face d'elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, de peur de l'effrayer.

- Steph, il faut y aller.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux vides, fatigués, cernés.

- Hey petite sœur, je t'avais dit de dormir.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne veux pas y aller Shane.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Je doute que Trish ne te cherche des noises aujourd'hui.

- Je me fiche de Trish, je ne veux juste pas avoir à affronter Chris. Ce petit jeu, ça comptait tellement pour moi. Pour lui ce n'était probablement rien, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache à quel point ça m'a affecté.

Shane passa légèrement son doigt sur le suçon que Chris Jericho avait laissé sur le cou de sa petite sœur.

- Steph, si ça ne comptait pas pour lui, pourquoi aurait-il laissé cette marque sur ta peau, pourquoi aurait-il littéralement déclaré la guerre à Stratus, pourquoi se serait-il brisé la main contre un mur au lieu de la frapper elle ?

- Il s'est blessé à cause de moi ? Oh mon Dieu, comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Stephy, tu n'y es pour rien.

Shane la gratifia d'un câlin fraternel, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva à leur étage et que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils remarquèrent que Jay et Christopher étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Stéphanie et Chris se regardèrent un instant, assez longtemps pour constater qu'ils avaient passé une nuit aussi terrible l'un que l'autre, assez longtemps pour voir la peine et la douleur dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis les portes se refermèrent et chacun s'enferma dans un mutisme total.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, le roster était au complet donc Vince les répartit dans les minibus qui attendaient puis partirent en direction de l'aéroport où plusieurs hélicoptères les attendaient.

* * *

**Voila pour le moment ;) Une petite review ? Le bouton ne s'enfuira pas en courant si vous cliquez dessus ;)**


End file.
